


A Devilish Night To Remember Forever More

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: This Supposed To Be Short And Simple but it's also supposed to Extravagant so XXX.





	A Devilish Night To Remember Forever More

Goldie De Von Sade and Diamond De Von Sade are Proteges of Armand were really Young and underage/around Eleven Years Old when The Delicate Looking. And Beautiful Blonde and Blue Eyed Twin Sisters who ran away from home In Sweden to Dance and Steal Upon The Streets Of France. And one day Lestat De Lioncourt met Goldie and Diamond when They were 16 years old and had just Been turned Into Vampires by Their Solomon and Anciant Beautiful Guardian named Armand in The Theater Of The Damned. They were Dancing On Stage Seductively On Stage and Dressed Up Innocently in Pink Corsets and Matching Pink Panties and They Were Silk Rope Dancers. And Trapeze Artists and Trampolinists who did Strip Tease/Played The Violin/Juggled. And their Silky Light Blonde Hair Was Curly and Done Up In Pins and Their Lips Were Rogued With Red and Their Cheeks Were Ruddy with Blush Lestat was so Taken By them that he would Ask For Private Audiences With The Slender and Fair Teenagers. Adrian however was Obsessed with The Young Blue Eyed Vampire Fledgling Sisters so Armand would not Let Adrian near his Ruined Doves but one Day when Lestat was watching The Yellow Clad Feather Fan Dancing Pretties when His Old Former Friend Adrian walked into The Room. And Started to kiss them against their will and when The Sisters Slapped Him A Couple Of Times Deranged Adrian Started to Strangle Diamond. And by This time They Had Only Been Vampires for only a year and 6 months so The Bruises still hurt like it would hurt an Human. But Atleast they would heal Three Times as fast so immediately after That Armand Moved His Wards to Germany with Lestat as their Escort. And stood watch over The Theater Of The Damned until Lestat burned it down after Adrian killed Three Priests Infront of Their Concregations who were. Then were massacred afterwards By The Theater Of The Damned and Lestat also Killed his Old Maniac Friend after His Crazied Prostitute Hiring Alcoholic Satan Worshiping former Friend Attacked Him over social differences and Jealousy. Not long after Lestat Sired Louise about Three Years later Armand deliberately ran into Them while they were walking Around In New Orleans and The Black Hair Significantly Old Vampire took them to The Opera and Circus then Zoo on A Stage Coach. And The Fair Haired Comely Sisters Dressed In Blue And With Dangling Diamonds From Their Necks and with Two Persian Cats cradled in their arms Announced that Armand had both married them Three Years Ago in Italy and Armand. Said that is was always the right thing for Them To Do and They Traveled To London and Australia and even to New York as Newly Married Actors and Writers.


End file.
